


If I Should Buy Jellybeans...

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, The Author Regrets Nothing, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: When they say every flavour, they mean *every* flavour





	If I Should Buy Jellybeans...

They were gathered around the fireplace in the Common Room, the harsh February winds whistling through the towers. Professor Juniper had announced that they would be taking an exam in her next class. Preparation for their NEWTs she had told them, privately Sirius believed that she was only doing it because she enjoyed torturing her students.

As they discussed the numerous cleaning and other domestic charms that they had been forced to learn as well as their sneaking suspicion that the teaching staff were trying to make a point, the Seventh year boys passed around a box of Bertie Bott’s Beans, quiet or occasionally loud sounds of disgust and distaste interrupting the exam preparation as they tasted the more unusual flavours, which more often than not were unpleasant. It was an unspoken challenge that every member of the group must chew and swallow the jelly bean they removed from the box, regardless of the colour.

Eying the almost translucent white bean that he removed with deep suspicion, aware of the curious stare of the others as they tried to figure out what flavour the damn thing could possibly be. It was alright for them, they did not have lupine enhanced senses making whatever flavour that graced their tongues many times stronger than an average human’s. Grimacing, he popped the sweet in his mouth and chewed, his eyes flying open to their widest extreme as recognition glowed in their amber depths.  
“Come!” The disbelief filled word was past his lips before his brain fully engaged and he dropped his eyes to the stone floor as all the blood in his body rushed to his face. Without looking up he knew that almost all eyes in the group were on his, he could feel their weight on the top of his head.

Slipping his hand into Remus’, Sirius stared almost defiantly at the other boys, his gaze challenging them to pass comment. Many simply grinned at him, a few shifted uncomfortably including Peter sat at Remus’ side, one stood and walked away. Sighing Remus looked over Sirius’ shoulder at James, unsure of how the bespectacled boy would react, not wanting to lose his friendship. James was smiling knowingly, Sirius having already made the confession to him months before having the courage to tell Remus of his feelings.

Clearing his throat, James began to suggest possible uses for the homorphous charm, distracting the group’s attention from his brothers in mischief and back to the task at hand, not that he wouldn’t be mercilessly teasing them for quite some time.

Sirius’ fingers remained entwined with Remus’ for the rest of the study session, his thumb gently rubbing small circles into Remus’ palm.

That night, freed from the need for secrecy, Sirius climbed into Remus’ bed and held him close throughout the night, kissing him softly atop his head before he finally succumbed to sleep. Lying in Sirius’ arm, he felt safe and loved and the constant, quiet growling in the back of his mind was finally silenced.

*

Remus was pulled back from his memories by the persistent tap of a beak against the window, retrieving the letter, Remus summoned his tea from the kitchen and curled up in the armchair in front of the fire before turning his attention to the piece of parchment in his hands. The script instantly recognisable as Albus Dumbledore’s and the Headmaster’s brief message filled his heart with equal amounts of dread and joy.

_‘Voldemort has returned. Snuffles to lie low with you, do try to keep him out of trouble.’_


End file.
